Object of Affection
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A short and sweet Pinger love story.
Another day on the island with no hope of rescue in sight however Professor Roy Hinkley Jr did not seem to mind. As much as he would prefer to be back in the States around his family and his friends the academic found that life on the island could be pretty darn pleasant at times. And this was one of those times. His blue eyes happened upon a vision sitting on a large boulder. A beautiful redheaded angel with the most incredible mystifying green emerald eyes he had ever seen. He could spend all day just soaking her in. Her beautiful red silky locks gently blowing in the breeze. Her smooth ivory skin shaded by a nearby palm tree. Her left arm was placed behind her while her other hand rested upon her lap. She spoke no words just looked about at the scenery around her as if she had no care in the world. Yes to Roy Hinkley with several suffixes to this name found Hollywood movie star Ginger Grant to be the most enchanting sensual being on Earth.

That sensual being was now smiling at a turtle who was crawling about the sand a few yards away. Whatever the creature was doing appeared to be humorous to the glamorous star as the Professor heard a delightful laugh escape from her. He enjoyed that sound. There probably wasn't anything he didn't enjoy about the voluptuous starlet. Her voice was like silk, her heart was made of gold. The Professor was quite aware of just how much the actress cared about her fellow castaways. He knew how close she was to the girl from Kansas, Mary Ann Summers. She was practically the girl's big sister. Always looking after her and giving her advice about one thing or another. The farm girl clearly looked up Ginger and even envied her a little saying she wished she could sing the way she did. Yes Ginger had a heavenly voice. There probably wasn't anyone on the island who loved that voice more than the Professor. Whenever she sang he was hypnotized. She drew him in like no other. He had heard many singers throughout his life but not one could compare to Ginger Grant. The scholar doubted very much anyone ever could. It just was not possible.

The Professor knew better than anyone, even Mary Ann, how there was a lot more to Ginger than just her physical beauty and her Hollywood façade. She was very bright and was always willing to pitch in to help whenever she could. If turning on the charm to a male visitor of the island would help them all get rescued and back home, she did it no matter how repugnant she may find that male. It was clear she was sickened by Igor that Russian cosmonaut, she rejected all his creepy advances however when push came to shove and someone had to lure him away from the space capsule, Ginger put on her best smile and her best act and did what she had to do. Same with Kincaid. What a monster he was. The woman cringed at the idea of that man touching her but Gilligan was in trouble and she had to whatever it took to help him so she swallowed her pride and put on her act that she was interested in the hunter. Of course there was the one time she flat out refused but the Professor could not fault her. It was the time that Tongo was on their island and he had kidnapped Ginger and held her in a cave. The clever starlet managed to keep him at bay and then hit him on the head with a coconut to make her escape. He was quite proud of her for that. However Tongo was still loose and they need to capture him somehow. They wanted to use Ginger as it appeared that ape man took a liking to her. Ginger said no. She didn't want any part of that. Looking back now the Professor could see she was right to refuse. After all, they didn't know that Tongo was just some wannabee actor. For all Ginger knew the man could have been dangerous and got really angry if they tried to bait him with her. So they talked Mary Ann into it.

The Professor recalled after they had captured what they thought was some ape man, he was walking in the jungle with Ginger and they stopped to watch as Gilligan tried to communicate with Tongo. Ginger was still a little frightened and he remembered her moving in just a bit closer to him as if to keep her safe. She always seemed to turn to him for that and he got a slight ego boost believing that she thought him brave.

There was one thing he didn't know. He didn't know what she was thinking at this very moment. Was she thinking about anything at all? Just enjoying the scenic beauty of the island? Or perhaps maybe…her thoughts were with him. Often he wondered to himself just what the gorgeous redhead thought about him. Sure he knew that she of course believed him to be smart, she said so many times. Especially that one time when she said she didn't know what they would do without his gray matter. But what did she think beyond that? Did she think more? Did she by chance dream of him at night? Was he a topic of conversation with Mary Ann when they did the laundry or the sewing and mending?

The Professor continued to watch the starlet sitting on that rock. His heart beat faster just by the way she was posed. She was now leaning back on both arms her legs stretched in front of her. A smile on her ruby red lips. He sighed to himself as he knew chances are he was the farthest thing from her mind. No she was more likely to be daydreaming about Cary Grant or Rock Hudson. Possibly Gregory Peck. Probably thinking about starring in a movie with one of these great actors. Seeing her name in lights. Cameras flashing. Fans screaming her name and their love for her. Yes that was more than likely what was going through her mind. It wasn't him. He was sure of it.

Roy looked at her for another minute or two before deciding to get to what he real purpose was. Collecting plant samples. He pushed all thoughts of Ginger from his head and got to work.

While he was picking plants, Ginger looked over in his direction and smiled. There he was. Busy collecting plant samples for whatever purpose. The man simply loved science. He especially loved botany. Ginger happened to peek at the book he had been writing about ferns and she thought it quite interesting. He was certainly very knowledgeable when it came to ferns. She had to wonder if he was knowledgeable about other things. Did he notice things other than just plants. Like her for example. Did he notice her? Did he find her beautiful? It was hard to get a read on him. He was so logical all the time. Well except for…those times she kissed him. Whether it was tricking a buffoon surfer, making a silent movie or helping him understand romance, when her lips touched his, all his logic and reason seemed to leave him. Especially when she was "coaching him" to be Cary Grant. He was so nervous she thought it endearing. It was like he was trying so hard to please her. Just like when he was rehearsing a scene from a play she was in. Her character shot his character however he fell and his nose was bleeding. The Professor was so apologetic she couldn't help but think it sweet. He so wanted to do his best for her and he felt like a failure. She assured him he wasn't. And she meant it. He wasn't awful. He was quite wonderful. It also did not escape Ginger's attention that while Mary Ann was also there, he seemed to not pay the slightest bit attention to that farm girl. He was more focused on her. She got the feeling that he probably had a crush on her and would simply do anything she wanted.

Ginger laughed a bit to herself thinking of the Professor carrying heavy rocks for her rock garden. That poor man almost broke his back just because he wanted her to be happy. A rock garden is what she wanted and made her happy so he did it. She giggled remembering how he asked "Well just how many more do you think you're going to need?" And she replied. "Oh about twenty or thirty or forty." This while placing a gentle kiss on his nose. He seemed to lose all his strength and dropped the heavy boulder down on the sand.

Yes Ginger thought Roy Hinkley Jr was by far the most handsome, intelligent man she had come across in a long time. Which did make her think back to her original thought. What did go through his head when he saw her? Did he think of her at night when he was alone in his hut? Did he feel lonely in that hut? When she appeared in the morning at breakfast, did he notice her attire and think it was nice? Beautiful? Sexy? She couldn't tell. He would always smile a polite smile and say good morning to her however he did that with everyone. What did he do those hours he spent working at his lab table? Was she something that entered his mind at all? What she wouldn't do to get a look at his journal.

What Ginger did know was that for one reason or another, she was completely helplessly in love with the man. She knew that from the beginning. When her eyes landed on him, she knew right away that she loved him. There really wasn't anything to think about. He was so much more different than the men in Hollywood. He wasn't trying to impress her with his fame or fortune or fancy car. He wasn't talking a big talk about how he could make her a big star. No. He was just simply Professor Roy Hinkley Jr. And she loved him.

As much as she wished she could stay there on that rock all day just admiring the Professor, she knew she was needed elsewhere. Mary Ann had a big load of laundry to do and she promised she would help her. Ginger hopped down from the rock and began to walk back towards camp.

The Professor briefly looked up seeing the movie star heading in his direction. As she approached him, he gave his usual polite smile. "Hello Ginger."

"Hello Professor." She greeted in her usual breathy voice.

The two held eye contact with one another saying not a word. Ginger longed to press her lips to his. If she could just feel his strong arms around her…..wait….why couldn't she? Why couldn't she just….Smiling again, Ginger reached over and gently stroked the academic's sandy brown hair. He stood up from his position and gazed back at the redhead. Ginger moved in closer and her lips found his kissing him softly. His arms went around her slender body as he returned her kiss. The pair stayed this way for another minute before Ginger broke the kiss. She smiled sensually at him before walking away towards camp. The Professor could not help but watch as her hips swayed as she faded from view. That was one extraordinary woman.

The End!


End file.
